


Hanging on the Telephone

by Kayim



Category: Common Law
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of "one entertains or comforts the other when he can't sleep".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging on the Telephone

In the large hotel room, the sound of Wes' cellphone ringing echoes noisily, shocking him awake. He's never been one for changing ringtones, so it sounds almost exactly like the landline used to in the house, and for a moment he's confused about where he is.

When his hand reaches for the phone and hits the answer button, he doesn't manage much more than a grunt of acknowledgment before the voice on the other end starts talking.

"Wes, buddy. You awake?"

Wes holds the cellphone away from his face and squints at the clock. There's no one else in the world who would call him at 3am and ask if he was awake.

"What's wrong?" He knows he sounds snappy, but he also figures he's entitled to do so. He only managed to fall asleep about 30 minutes earlier, and a phone call in the middle of the night is never a good thing.

There's no answer, and the fact that Travis is quiet wakes Wes up more than the initial phone call did. "Travis?"

This time when he speaks, Travis is quieter. His voice is soft and he sounds almost as tired as Wes feels. There's a hesitation that Wes isn't used to hearing. 

"I just couldn't sleep, was all." 

Wes might not be a mindreader, and he might not have the people skills that Travis claimed to, but he knows his partner. And he knows that if Travis is feeling half as crappy about the outcome of the last case as he is, it's no surprise he's not sleeping.

Wes rubs the sleep out of his eyes and kicks the too-heavy covers off the bed, sitting himself up and switching on the lamp. "Yeah, tell me about it," he says, hearing Travis' sigh of relief.

They talk for almost an hour, until Travis' responses start to take longer to happen, and his words start to slur. 

"M'gonna tryto sleep now," he mumbles down the phone. "'Night Wes."

Wes smiles to himself as he hears a dull thud on the other end of the line indicating that Travis has dropped the cellphone without hanging up. He reaches out to turn off the lamp and settle himself back into bed.

When he closes his eyes, he can hear the sound of Travis snoring softly coming through the tinny speaker on the phone, and he doesn't hang up.


End file.
